Reander House: The Movie
Reander House: The Movie is a 2002 American science fiction spy action film based on the animated science fiction television series Reander House created by Andrew Kutcher, which aired on Nickelodeon from 1977–1997. It was directed by John C., screenplay by Harry Casd and John C., and produced by Brandon Kruse. The film was produced by 20th Century Fox and Spring64 Entertainment. It stars Tom Kenny as the title character, Cathy Cavadini, Brad Garrett, Jack Black, Robin Thomas, Ariel Winter, Jason Alexander, Michael Kastek, and Morgan Freeman. The film Fox Wilshire Theater in Beverly Hills on January 6, 2002, and was released on January 11, 2002 by Paramount Pictures in the United States. The film was positively reviewed by critics and grossed $52.3 million on a production budget of $27 million. It was later released on DVD and VHS on January 21, 2003 and on Blu-ray on March 24, 2010. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, SpongeBob is depicted as being a good-natured, optimistic, naive, and enthusiastic yellow sea sponge (despite resembling a house sponge) residing in the undersea city of Bikini Bottom alongside an array of anthropomorphic aquatic creatures. He works as a fry cook at a local fast food restaurant, the Krusty Krab, to which he is obsessively attached. * Cathy Cavadini as Blossom, Blossom is depicted as being a good-natured, optimistic, naive, and enthusiastic ginger-haired (despite resembling a house sponge) residing in the undersea city of Townsville alongside an array of anthropomorphic aquatic creatures. * Brad Garrett as Ludlow Haresolf, an optimistic blue animal cops who always looks after her adoptive younger sister Swiper. * Jack Black as Swiper the Fox, a rejects orange fox and the town bully (who would replace Ludlow as the predator in later comics, with a revised design). * Robin Thomas as Gordman Silberman, a orange elephant who works as a cashier at the town's record store, and is disillusioned with the world around him. * Ariel Winter as Gingerbread, a ginger-haired yellow cat who runs the barbeque grill. * Jason Alexander as Dexter, a rejects human lab and the town bully (who would replace Ludlow as the predator in later comics, with a revised design). * Michael Kastek as Mr. Whiskers, Mr. Whiskers is described as a seven-year-old white loped-ear rabbit. He is often seen wearing an orange jumpsuit, and sometimes in purple swim trunks. * Morgan Freeman as Heffer Wolfe, Murray auditioned Tom Kenny in a large casting call in Los Angeles and chose him as the voice actor for Heffer. Kenny based Heffer's voice on the voice of a nephew of his; at the time the nephew was a teenager. * Amy Poehler as Bessie Higgenbottom, Bessie is often portrayed as a tomboyish, imaginative, ambitious, cute, confident, friendly, naive, spunky, nerdy, and optimistic. young Honeybee scout. She is a devoted member of the Honeybees and already has the most badges in Honeybee history. In the episode "Bee Nice", Bessie says her policy is to give kindness, and courtesy to everyone she knows. Bessie can also be naive and sometimes has no backbone until she is driven to the edge. The cast also includes several cameos made by characters from the web comic's first generation, including: * Matthew Broderick as Andrew Peterson, Andrew is a mulatto-colored twelve-year old boy. He has a fairly abundant amount of black hair and black eyebrows. He has black pupils as well. Andrew has a white T-shirt, black shorts, white socks, and black shoes. His arms are quite skinny along with his legs. * Freddie Prinze Jr. as Gumball Watterson, The boy, who was 13 when the Gumball voice started, was the son of Highmore's brother. * Carrey Jim Carrey as Dr. Eggman, Eggman is an obese bald man with a large mustache under his red nose. * Tobey Maguire as Pyro Rexton, a light orange PuffRuff School human and hairyellow. * Nick Bakay as Norbert Foster Beaver, He has blond/yellow fur, a tan tail, a purple-ish nose, and brown, rounded fins/ears on his back. He is slightly pigeon-toed when standing. * Rob Paulsen as Carl Wheezer, He has an orange striped shirt, green pants, orange glasses and orange hair. He also has a lot of freckles. Even though Cindy and Libby received major design changes, Carl's design change has been the most drastic. In the pilot, he looked more like his father. * David Kaufman as Harry Silverman, He has blond/orange, a tan tail, a purple-ish nose, and brown, rounded fins/ears on his back. He is slightly pigeon-toed when standing. * Matt Frewer as Bowser Jr., Bowser Jr. is a yellow-skinned Koopa similar to his father with the same yellow and tan skin complexion, as well as a light green head and a Top-ponytail of orange-red hair held by a black tie. He has one small tooth in his mouth and a large snout, as well as small circular eyes that are beady and black in color. His shell is lined with a green encasing with small white spikes. * Matt Stone as Kyle Broflovski, Kyle attends South Park Elementary as part of Mr. Garrison's class. During the show's first 58 episodes, Kyle and the other students were in the third grade following which they have been in the fourth grade. * Rodger Bumpass as Professor Membrane, Professor Membrane's appearance has not developed much since he was a child, other than his increased height. He wears a white lab coat, purple gloves, and big black boots. His eyes are never clearly seen due to him wearing goggles. Dib looks a lot like his father, both sharing black hair styled in similar scythe-like shapes. * Ashton Kutcher as Steven Universe, a light orange Steven human and hairdresser, Steven and the other students were in the third grade following which they have been in the fourth grade. * Audrey Wasilewski as Tuck Carbunkle, Tuck is a young boy with apricot-colored skin, black hair, and dark-colored eyes. He normally wears a red shirt with a black collar and a black stripe in the middle, blue jeans, and black shoes. * Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski, Emmet is a friendly, jolly, innocent, sweet and optimistic character, and he is a citizen just trying to do his job. He is also easily frightened and confused. * Josh Gad as Jimmy Redstern, Tuck is a young boy with apricot-colored skin, pink-light hair, and dark-colored eyes. * Nathan Kress as Fries, His box is red with yellow stripes on the outside, while his inside is white with red stripes. His fries are tan, and the box's shape and colors resemble that of the American fast food restaurant chain, McDonald's or Burger King (not red). * Jack McBrayer as Fix Felix Jr., Felix was programmed to be the ultimate "good guy". * Maulik Pancholy as Sanjay Patel, Sanjay is a mulatto-colored twelve-year old male. He has a fairly abundant amount of black hair and black eyebrows. He has black pupils as well. Sanjay has a white T-shirt, black shorts, white socks, and black shoes. His arms are quite skinny along with his legs. More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Music : Main article: Reander House: The Movie: Music from and Inspired by the Motion Picture Coming soon! Marketing Trailers * The film's teaser trailer was released on March 16, 2001, and was attached to films such as Spy Kids, Josie and the Pussycats, and Pokémon 3: The Movie. * The first theatrical trailer was released on May 13, 2001, and was attached to films such as Shrek, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, and Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. * The second theatrical trailer was released on August 17, 2001, and was attached to films such as Pootie Tang, PuffRuff School: The Movie, and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. * TV spots for the film were released from August to January 2002. Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Reander House: The Movie received generally positive reviews from critics. On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 74% approval rating based on 92 reviews, with an average rating of 7/10; the site's consensus reads, "Reander House: The Movie survives the dreaded TV-to-movie process by carrying over the humor and charm that made the series great in the first place." On Metacritic, it holds a score of 69 out of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". More coming soon! Home media The film was released on DVD and VHS on January 21, 2003. Category:Fictional American films Category:2002 films Category:Action Category:2000s Category:Fictional films Category:Films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Films distributed by 20th Century Fox Category:Spring64 Entertainment films Category:Fictional animated films Category:2002 animated films Category:Reander House Category:2002